<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jangan Pernah Berubah by koogeyamaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451358">Jangan Pernah Berubah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogeyamaa/pseuds/koogeyamaa'>koogeyamaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Akashi Seijuurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/koogeyamaa/pseuds/koogeyamaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta dan cemerlangnya yang menyilaukan. Akashi Seijuurou bersumpah akan menjaga terus senyum bahagia yang terukir manis di wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Apapun caranya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jangan Pernah Berubah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Drabble ini dibuat untuk meramaikan event #lokal500 di twitter. Makasih banyak buat Jun karena sudah mengadakan acara ini!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah seseorang yang percaya dengan yang namanya takdir. Harga diri yang kelewat tinggi membuatnya merasa tidak mau tunduk pada titah takdir, yang menurutnya hanya omong kosong biasa yang dibuat oleh orang-orang yang tidak percaya diri, agar mereka dapat merasa lebih aman jika mereka sedang di landa kemurungan. </p><p>Akashi Seijuurou tidak percaya akan adanya cinta tanpa syarat. Di dunia ini, tidak ada satu hal pun yang mutlak milikmu kecuali kamu mengajukan hak paten atas hal tersebut. Beberapa orang mungkin, jika mereka tidak takut kehilangan nyawa melalui gunting Seijuurou, akan berargumen bahwa cinta tanpa syarat itu ada dalam pelukan hangat seorang ayah atau kecupan manis dari pasangan hidup. Namun, Seijuurou paham betul bahwa bentuk kasih yang ia dapat dari ayahnya hanya sekedar formalitas dingin, akta kelahirannya adalah kontrak yang mengikat ayahnya untuk membiayai hidupnya. Tanpa kontrak tersebut, Seijuurou yakin ayahnya akan membuangnya di tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat ketika ia baru lahir.</p><p>Bagaimana dengan pasangan hidup?</p><p>“Seicchi, kamu tuh dengerin aku gak sih dari tadi?” suara manja dari pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi berceloteh di hadapannya mengalihkannya dari lamunannya. Kise Ryouta. Kekasihnya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. “Kamu lagi pusing mau liburan kemana kan?” jawabnya santai.</p><p>Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Seijuurou, dan dengan semangat melanjutkan monolognya. Kise Ryouta. Pemuda dengan senyuman secerah matahari, yang terkadang membuat Seijuuro nyaris buta akibat silaunya. Pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria dan bersahabat, namun menyembunyikan gudang penuh ketidak percayaan diri di dalamnya. Seijuurou ingat, ketika Ryouta menangis di hadapannya ketika ia kalah dari Aomine Daiki. Ketika Ryouta merasa ia tidak akan pernah bisa melampaui Daiki, dan sebaiknya mundur saja daripada mengejar suatu hal yang fana.</p><p>Seijuurou ingat, bahwa pada detik itu ia bersumpah ia akan menjaga senyum matahari milik Ryouta agar kelamnya malam milik Ryouta tidak akan mampu menghancurkan pemuda bermata emas tersebut. </p><p>Apakah ini, yang dapat dikatakan cinta tanpa syarat? Seijuurou tidak tau, dan tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang ia tau adalah, Kise Ryouta adalah miliknya. Mutlak miliknya. Bahkan tanpa perlu hak paten. <em> ‘Apakah cincin dan surat nikah dapat dikatakan sebagai hak paten?’ </em>Seijuroou berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memantapkan diri. “Ryouta?” ujarnya, memotong pembicaraan kekasihnya.</p><p>“Ya, Seicchi?”</p><p>“Gimana kalo pergi liburannya sekaligus dirangkap bulan madu?”</p><p>Kise terdiam, rasa kaget terlihat jelas di wajahnya. “Hah? Maksud Seicchi?”</p><p>“Nikah sama aku, ya?”</p><p>Ryouta terkekeh pelan, mengira Seijuurou sedang bercanda. “Ih. Bercandanya gak lucu. Kalo aku baper gimanaaa, Seicchi? Mau tanggung jawab? Kenapa coba tiba-tiba nanya begitu.” </p><p>Seijuurou menghela napas sebentar, sebelum menatap teduh ke arah Ryouta. “Aku mau kamu mutlak jadi punyaku. Kamu gak boleh pergi, Ryou. Aku mau kamu jadi orang pertama yang aku liat tiap pagi, dan aku gak mau tidur sebelum bisa nyium kamu di malam hari. Aku mau jadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat Kise Ryouta ketika ia hancur <em> and the only one who makes you whole again. </em>” Seijuurou melihat mata Ryouta mulai berkaca-kaca.</p><p>“Jadi, nikah sama ak—” belum sempat Seijuurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok Ryouta sudah menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. “Ayo. Aku mau. Ayo cari cincin. Aku gak percaya sama selera Seicchi jadi aku mau ikut milih.” rajuknya pelan, suara basah menahan tangis.</p><p>Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh si pirang. Persetan takdir mau berkata apa. Ryouta miliknya mutlak dan tanpa sanggahan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sini ngobrol di <a href="https://twitter.com/koogeyamaa">twitter,</a> I promise I don't bite!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>